Christmas
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: Something I came up with two days ago. A short little ficlet. R/R!


Christmas  
by: fanficaholic1377 (Amanda)  
  
  
It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and most of the students had gone home for the holiday, but our Famous Trio still remained. As usual, the teachers did their best to decorate the school, and as always, succeeded with flying colors. There were bunches of binding mistletoe at every corner, singing suits of armor lined the halls, and the 12 Christmas trees stood proudly behind the teachers table with an assortment of ornaments lingering upon the evergreen branches. Hogwarts was a magnificent sight.  
  
Although everything seemed merry there was much fighting and bickering going on between the trio. To put it more bluntly and to the point, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been fighting since the holiday started. And over such trivial things! First, they had all fought over a chess match, which Harry had won, but Ron would not accept it. He kept complaining and saying that Harry had cheated because Hermione was helping Harry play. But they all knew that Ron was two times as good as the both of them put together when it came to Wizard Chess. It didn't get any better. Just yesterday Harry and Ron were debating who could eat the most in one sitting. But I won't get into that.  
  
Actually, they all just happened to be fighting about something right now. They (as in Ron and Harry) were discussing who would be the perfect date for Hermione, and who she should or shouldn't date. Now this could only spell trouble.  
  
"Would you two stop deciding who would be a perfect date for me?! I can date whoever I want, thank you very much." Hermione said very irritated.  
  
"Calm down Hermione! I was just joking about the whole Malfoy thing." Ron replied rather tired of this whole quarrel.  
  
"Yea, and besides Hermione is too young to date anyway. I mean she IS only 16." Harry knowingly added.  
  
"Oh, now I'm too young?! Enlighten me Harry, why is it that I can't date, but you and Ron, being not much older then me, can? Give me one good reason!" Hermione yelled angrily.  
  
"It's... well, it's, err, it's because we are guys. Yea that's it." Harry mumbled the last part to himself so they didn't realize he had no clue.   
  
After several moments of silence Hermione finally cracked.  
  
"Harry you just always want me to be under the watchful eye of you and Ron! Well guess what Harry? Dream on." Hermione screamed angrily as she stomped out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry sighed as he plopped down into a chair near the fire.  
  
"Look, Harry..." Ron started but was cut of by Harry.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Ron. She is just too young to date and that's that." Harry assured Ron, and partially himself.  
  
"Harry when are you just going to tell her. When are you going to tell her how much you really care about her. I'm so tired of you shunning away every guy who even looks at Hermione. Just tell her so you have a reason to!" Ron said as he tried to knock some sense into his best friend.  
  
"Ron, I have no..." It was Harry's turn to be cut off.  
  
"You well know what I'm talking about. Now get out of my sight and go find her and tell her!" That was the end of the conversation.  
  
As Harry walked out of the common room, unknown to anyone but Ron himself, Ron shook his head and said a silent prayer hoping that this would turn out as it should be.  
  
  
  
Harry roamed the halls of Hogwarts searching for any sign of Hermione. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he ran into someone as he was rounding a corner. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I..." Harry tried to start.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to hear it, I really don't. You've already ruined my Christmas Eve so do me a favor and don't make it worse." Hermione said very strictly.  
  
Harry tried to walk away, but he hit something, an invisible something. Don't tell me... he thought. It was true, the worst thing that could possibly happen, happened. Harry looked up, and there it was, a large bundle of mistletoe hanging above them.  
  
"Great, Harry, just great. Look what you've gotten us into. Well, there is no way I'm kissing you and there is no way your kissing me any time soon. I'll wait all week long until everyone comes back from holiday." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Your forgetting one important thing... We'll starve! I can't go a week without food! I don't think you can either!" Harry retorted.  
  
"I don't care. We are not going to kiss." With those final words she crossed her arms and sat on the floor, her body turned away from him.  
  
What else could he do, but follow suit? So he sat on the cold stone floor and tried to think of a plan. He was NOT going to sit here forever.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always turning away guys who even show the slightest interest in you. I'm sorry for saying you were to young to date. I realize it's not my place to say that type of thing. I had no right to say any of it. It's just that..."  
  
This time Harry was not interrupted. He simply just didn't know how to say what he was feeling.  
  
"You are right. You do not have the right to say I'm too young, or if I should date or not, but I appreciate your concern. What was it you were saying?" Hermione said, now facing him. Her eyes softened and pure concern was in her voice.  
  
"It's just that I do all these things for a reason. I don't want you to date other guys, because well... because your too good for them all. You need someone who will care for you, who will follow you through thick and thin, who will be kind and gentle. Someone who loves you. The... the way that I do.  
  
Hermione looked at him in pure shock. She was not expecting this, but she was glad it came. She was so happy it finally came.  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
And as the clock struck midnight, both leaned in to share a gentle kiss. It was gentle yet so full of love and passion.  
  
"Happy Christmas Hermione."  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- This was a whole new type of fanfic for me. I usually have more thoughts and actions then dialogue, but I was really in the mood to write something that was pure fluff. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
